Escondidos tras la Máscara
by NellieLovet
Summary: En un baile de disfraces nunca se sabe quién o qué se encuentra tras la máscara. Pero, ¿es posible desenmascararlo?
1. Capitulo I

**Autoras:** Nellie Lovett y MariSeverus

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V, VI or VII

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento, gracias :P

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Mi amiga MariSeverus y yo nos hemos decidido a hacer este long fic juntas ^^ Iremos capitulo a capitulo, uno cada una, o a medias, quién sabe xD

Esperamos sinceramente que os guste ^^

**

* * *

Capitulo I

* * *

**

Venecia es preciosa, sobre todo en las fiestas. De noche, la ciudad se envuelve de la luz de los faroles, cuyas llamas crean espectáculos de luz en el agua, que se refleja en las paredes de las casas flotantes.

En la silenciosa ciudad, cuyo único sonido en la noche proviene de las pequeñas olas de sus canales, esta vez es diferente.

En una plaza no muy grande se celebra una fiesta. Una de disfraces de estilo antiguo. Todos visten de gala, las mujeres con bonitos y llamativos vestidos, los hombres con esmoquin. Y todos llevan máscaras.

La plaza está conectada con puentes al resto de la ciudad, decorada con hermosos candelabros, mesas y adornos. En el centro, la música suena y las parejas bailan agarradas. En ese momento suena una canción lenta, es el momento ideal para enamorarse.

¿Pero de quién, si no sabes con quién hablas?

Las que no están bailando, están apartadas, esperando a ser invitadas por algún apuesto caballero.

Nuestra misteriosa dama se encuentra entre ellas. Ha recibido la invitación de unos amigos, y una máscara. No debería encontrarse allí, cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

¿Por qué se había escapado? Era menor de edad y a cargo de la familia de sus amigos. ¿Por qué no había dicho dónde iba? No conocía a nadie, no podía verles las caras. Los nervios la estaban atacando, la ansiedad subía por su estómago, su garganta, su boca... No podía tragar el champagne que le habían dado, por mucho que quisiera obligarse a ello.

"¿Qué hago aquí? Debería estar estudiando, leyendo un libro, ¡viendo la televisión!"

¿Baila, señorita? — preguntó un hombre, sacándola del trance. Pegó un brinco, aunque gracias a dios no derramó el líquido.

Asintió con nerviosismo y dejó la copa en una mesa antes de tomar la mano enguantada que se le ofrecía.

Con timidez, se levantó y avanzó con él hasta la pista de baile. Notó que era más alto que ella, bastante más, y tenía el pelo negro y bastante largo. De hecho, iba todo de negro, incluso los guantes y la capa, menos la máscara que era... extraña.

Empezó a bailar con él suavemente, mirando hacia otro lado, totalmente nerviosa, como esperando que alguien fuese a buscarla y regañarla por haberse escapado del hotel.

Aquello no era propio de ella. Ella no iba a fiestas con gente que acababa de conocer y bailaba bailes de salón con hombres obviamente más mayores que ella. Ella era de las que se metía en la biblioteca y no salía. Le gustaba la magia, el saber, y aunque allí todos fueran magos y brujas, no era lo mismo. Ella era un ratón de biblioteca, no una... bailarina.

Vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas. Eso era todo lo que hacían. Sentía como si ese hombre le clavara una daga con los ojos, como si quisiera atravesarla.

Estás muy callada — observó su acompañante.

Lo siento — susurró.

No lo hagas, prefiero el silencio a balbuceos inútiles — su voz era como un siseo, pero no parecía agresiva.

Ah — fue lo único que supo contestar.

¿Y a ti te gusta hablar? — preguntó.

"Di algo, venga. Está intentando romper el hielo..."

No sé — se encogió de hombros.

"¿No se te ha ocurrido una respuesta mejor?", se recriminó a sí misma.

Otro silencio sobrevino al tiempo que otra canción empezaba, esta vez más rápida.

¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó él, tratando de romper el hielo.

Dieciseis — contestó sin ánimos, girándose a mirarle por primera vez.

* * *

_Capitulo hecho por Nellie Lovett_

* * *

N/As: No vamos a deciros quienes son de momento xD Pero os podemos asegurar que son del libro :P


	2. Capitulo II

**Autoras:** Nellie Lovett y MariSeverus

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V, VI or VII

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento, gracias :P

Segundo capitulo, más de 30 lectores y ni un comentario :(

Esperamos sinceramente que os guste ^^

**

* * *

Capitulo II

* * *

**

Hermione despertó después de aquel extraño y repetitivo sueño a primeras horas de la mañana.

Seguía sin comprender por qué tenía sueños como ese.

Se estiró en la cama y se preguntó si toda su vida seguiría soñando con algo sin sentido. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Sus compañeras seguían dormidas. Pronto comenzaría la hora escolar y deberían bajar a desayunar. Ahogando un bostezo, bajó un par de pisos hasta el cuarto de Ginny y sus compañeras para despertarla.

—Ginny, si no te levantas ahora, se te hará tarde de nuevo- le dijo zarandeándola, colocando su mano en el hombro de la menor de los Weasley.

—Sí…Como tú quieras. Eres guapo… ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Guapo? ¡Deja de soñar y levántate!- le espetó ella con impaciencia y tiró de la almohada que estaba bajo la cabeza de la joven. Su cabeza cayó en la cama y enseguida se despertó, nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces despierta si son las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

—Sí, las cuatro más tres horas más- le espetó Hermione y Ginny la miró con confusión- ¡Levántate, que debemos bajar a desayunar!

Tras aquello, Hermione salió corriendo a las escaleras y a abajo mientras su mejor amiga, Ginebra Weasly, trataba de seguirle el paso sin mucho éxito.

Harry y Ron apenas pudieron ver la mancha castaña que cruzó la puerta a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor. Ella no llegaría tarde a sus compromisos que eran bastantes. Llegaría puntual, como siempre. Y con minutos de sobra para repasar mentalmente las clases.

Apenas se sentó en la gran habitación miró a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, pero ya empezaban a llegar todos. Podía verles bostezar y desperezarse al tiempo que se quejaban de todos sus quehaceres. Pronto empezaría el jaleo.

Los Profesores también hacían acto de aparición, en especial aquella odiosa mujer. Destacaba entre todos con su traje rosa, y su sombrero rosa, y todo en ella rosa. Negó con la cabeza y se centró en desayunar.

Pudo oír cómo algunos hablaban de Quiddicth y de duelos, otros hablaban sobre las brujas de McBeth y los artistas de moda. Hermione solo pensaba en infinidades de textos por leer y teorías que aplicar. Pero también en el sueño que había tenido.

El sueño había sido ciertamente extraño, no le gustaba recordar aquella noche precisamente. Había sido rara, sobre todo ella misma. Y soñarlo no era bonito.

¿Por qué no pararía su mente de recordárselo? Debía mirar el libro de Adivinación, tal vez viniera algo de interpretación de sueños. Sino, a la biblioteca.

Tal vez estuviera leyendo demasiado, como se burlaba Ron, y le afectase al sueño REM.

Estando en el desayuno, Harry y Ron la alcanzaron al poco tiempo al igual que Ginny. Con un suspiro suave, les dio los buenos días a sus amigos y se dedicó a continuar comiendo. Ron no paraba de hablar con la boca llena, lo cual la ponía enferma. A ella y a los demás. Hermione soltó el tenedor y lo miró. Ron esperó por la queja, pero ésta, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Ella seguía distraída en aquel sueño que había tenido.

—Habrá leído demasiado anoche- suspiró Ron, contento con que Hermione dejara pasar su mal gesto. Harry se encogió de hombros y la miró.

—Será mejor que no trates de averiguarlo.

—Sí

La mayor parte del desayuno estuvieron hablando de técnicas que implementarían para los comienzos del Quiddicth. Ron escuchaba con atención y seguía comiendo como todo un cerdo. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia el enorme techo soleado que circundaba el comedor. Tenía la sensación de que estaría todo el día dándole vueltas, y no le gustaba pensar que iba a distraerse.

—Creo que ya es tarde- indicó, sin esperar respuesta- Me iré al aula de transformaciones. Por amor a dios, no lleguéis tarde otra vez- les pidió exasperada y Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza, fingiendo que había escuchado lo que ella le comentaba.

Hermione caminó con mucha prisa, como solía hacerlo, hacia el aula de transformaciones. No solía llegar tarde y no iba a comenzar. Con un suspiro y con mucha calma, se sentó en el lugar acostumbrado y miró hacia la pizarra. Muy pronto comenzarían a llegar el resto de los estudiantes.

Compartía el horario con Slytherin, aunque eso no representaba mayor problema. Estando sentada, observó a Ron y a Harry, que entraban corriendo tratando de no llegar tarde. Ron miró a Hermione de mala gana y se sentó a su lado. Ella no entendió el gesto pero se imaginaba un poco la razón.

—Pudiste decirnos que vendrías.

—Os lo dije -replicó ella.

—Pues no te oímos- dijo él, con enojo- debiste decirlo otra vez.

—¡No es culpa mía si no te lees los horarios, Ronald! ¡Tal vez debas mirarte los oídos!

—¡Estaba ocupado desayunando! - se defendió, rojo como un tomate.

—¡Querrás decir engullendo!

Hermione y Ron no volvieron a mirarse hasta que Minerva cruzó el aula y se detuvo junto a su escritorio. Harry agradeció que estuviera allí o las peleas hubiesen seguido hasta que se hartaran y no se hablaran por semanas. Con mucho cuidado, Hermione sacó sus utensilios de trabajo y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, para esperar por la asignación. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y esperaron tranquilamente.

—Deja de pincharla -dijo Harry.

—¡Pero ha empezado ella! -se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Alumnos- McGonagall alzó la cabeza tras pasar lista, cortándo los cuchicheos- Hoy haremos un trabajo diferente- les indicó y ellos asintieron en silencio- copiarán las pautas para una transformación de un objeto grande a uno muy pequeño. Luego, practicaremos.

La joven suspiraba y pensaba mientras copiaba. Rellenaba su cuaderno pero no parecía estar presente. Pensaba nuevamente en aquel sueño y en cada fragmento de este. Realmente, tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba aquello y el por qué de su recurrencia en su cabeza.

* * *

_Capitulo hecho por MariSeverus_

* * *

N/As: Poco a poco...


	3. Capitulo III

**Autoras:** Nellie Lovett y MariSeverus

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V, VI or VII

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento, gracias :P

¡Hace mucho que no escribo en este fic! *llora* Y lo peor es que me tocaba a mi actualizar T_T Entre que se fastidio el teclado y eso...

Pero bueno, aqui esta, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste :)

¡Siento la falta de tildes, no me funciona la tecla!

**

* * *

Capitulo III

* * *

**

Mientras, la clase se desarrollaba tranquilamente.

Los alumnos, aunque no todos, escuchaban atentamente a la profesora que explicaba de forma contundente el hechizo que aplicarían.

Harry no era de los que escuchaba en aquellos momentos.

—Pss, Ron... —le llamó, dándole con el codo—. Eh...

—Calla, Harry —le dijo, apartándose—. Quiero enterarme... que luego Hermione me somete a test de preguntas para que me deje copiarle los deberes... ya sabes... —se quejó.

—No creo que pueda someterte a nada, amigo —le dijo, señalándola con el dedo.

Ambos muchachos se giraron a ver a la muchacha, que estaba bastante en las nubes, apoyada en una mano y mirando al techo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron.

—Ni idea.

—Tal vez esté pensando en todos los libros que se ha leído —rió el otro.

—No, creo que esta vez es serio...

_¡Plas!_

La maestra les acalló dando con la varita en la mesa, mirándoles severamente, instándoles a callarse. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y siguió explicando.

—Lleva así desde Venecia... —susurró Ron.

—¿Venecia? No me habíais dicho que estuvisteis en Venecia.

—Sí... Mi familia y yo nos fuimos de viaje, íbamos a mandarte una carta, ya sabes, pero no nos dejaron, así que Hermione se vino con nosotros y...

—¡Sr. Weasly! ¡Sr. Potter! —gritó McGonagall, enfurecida—. ¡O se callan o les convertiré a ambos en algún objeto con el que ilustrar mi clase! ¡Tal vez en un reloj que es mudo! ¡Asi siempre sabran que hora es y no llegaran tarde!

Ante aquella amenaza, no les quedó más remedio que callar.

La clase siguió su curso, y no tardaron en llegar a la parte de la práctica. Todos sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a probar el hechizo.

A Seamus la caja se le convirtió en un cajón de cómoda medio roto, a Dean se le explotó, y Hermione fue de las primeras en conseguir hacer el hechizo bien.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —se quejó Ron, cuyo candelabro se había chamuscado—. ¡Apenas ha prestado atención!

—Porque me fijo —replicó ella, que le había oído.

La clase siguió a partir de entonces con la repetición de los hechizos transformadores que McGonagall les había mandado clases anteriores, y que Harry no había tenido tiempo de estudiar debido a … bueno, todos sus otros trabajos, por lo cual fue una clase horrible.

En el descanso, pudieron ver cómo Hermione se perdía por el pasillo y se iba a la biblioteca.

—Esa va a hacer la redacción de Snape, te lo digo yo.

—O a hacer los miles de deberes que tenemos, quién sabe —contestó Harry, agobiado por la cantidad de deberes que se le estaban acumulando.

Ambos amigos decidieron volver a la Sala Comun y avanzar en los deberes porque sino jamas llegarian.

Entre redacciones, quejas, pergaminos tirados por ahi, tinta esparcida por alla, ambos jovenes no podian continuar ni un segundo mas. Con un resoplido de cansancio y hastio, Ron Weasly se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del sofa.

—Esto es un asco —se quejo.

—Ya te digo —dijo Harry, que miraba con desesperanza su libro de Pociones.

—Que ganas de que lleguen los nuevos... ¿eh? —suspiro, tratando de no mirar su copa-salchicha.

—¡Si! ¿Como se llamaban esos colegios? Eh...

—Beauxbatons Academy y Dumrstrang Institute —contesto Hermione, entrando por la puerta.

—¡Eso!

—¡Hermione, tienes que ayudarme! —suplico Ronald—. ¡Tengo una redaccion, y unos ejercicios, y otra redaccion, y que buscar sobre...! —empezo a redactar mientras la chica pasaba por su lado, iba hacia las escaleras, las subia y se perdia arriba—. ¡Eh! —llamo—. Genial, ¿y ahora que hago? —lloriqueo para si mismo, sentandose en el suelo mirando de soslayo sus cosas.

—Oye... ¿y que paso en Venecia? —pregunto el-niño-que-vivio, cambiando de tema.

—Fuimos antes de que ir al partido de Quidditch —le conto su amigo, comiendose unas ranas de chocolate—. Al parecer se fue sin permiso de casa, por la noche. Mama creyo que la habian secuestrado y se disgusto mucho. ¡Incluso llamo a las autoridades! Pero volvio antes de que me amaneciera. Gracias a Merlin que mama ya se habia desmayado. Dijo que habia salido a dar una vuelta, pero iba vestida de gala... —murmuro para si mismo—. ¿Quien sabe? Esa chica es muy rara —arrugo la nariz como un cerdito, haciendo que Harry se riera.

—Si, tienes razon.

—Ni siquiera es guapa —comento.

—Pero es nuestra amiga —le regaño—, y la que te hace los deberes.

—¡Y a ti!

—¡Bueno, pero yo no me meto con ella!

Se miraron ceñudos un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas y comer mas chocolatinas.

Sonriendo, cogieron sus libros y fueron a la clase siguiente.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que vendran en caballos —comento Ron continuando con el tema del Torneo de los Tres Magos, saliendo por el cuadro.

_

* * *

Hecho por Nellie Lovett

* * *

_

_N/A: Hemos decidido ambientarlo en el 4º curso de los chicos. Desgraciadamente, no tengo el libro, asi que es posible que algunas cosas no se correspondan con el texto de JKR, por ello os pido perdon. Trataremos de seguir el fic sin desviarnos de la linea argumental mas de lo necesario =) _


End file.
